A New Dawn
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: The Founders kidnapped his soul. Death has found him and strikes a deal. Akemi Harry is adopted by the Yagami family, and is Sayu’s age. How will Raito handle the DN, now that he has a younger brother to consider?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own it), nor do I own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling owns that). If I did then Harry would have been a lot more mentally insane and with Draco, and L and Raito would have lived somehow.

Summary: The Founders kidnapped his soul. Death has found him and strikes a deal. Akemi (Harry) is adopted by the Yagami family, and is Sayu's age. How will Raito handle the DN, now that he has a younger brother to consider?

Side Note: This story will move a little faster than Mystic Green Eyes. Only a couple of chapters will be about Akemi's (Harry's) childhood before Raito discovers the DN.

Pairings: Unknown Currently

Pairing Possibilities (ideas are welcomed but I am not taking votes): Mello/Harry/Matt, Mello/Harry/Near, Near/Harry/Matt, Mello/Harry, Matt/Harry, Near/Harry, Matt/Sayu

Warnings: Death. Gore. Slash. Dark humor. Mental jumps that my mind may make while writing this (meaning I might write something that actually has a lot more thought to it than I thought I was capable of). Let's see… Anything I'm forgetting, and you people might notice.

Timeline: Following the DN manga. Beginning of this chapter only is set in the HP world.

AAL: Again, I owe this idea to Rival Admirer18. If it wasn't for her, I would never have the nerve to actually type this.

About My Other Stories (A Brief Note): Mystic Green Eyes will be my main focus for now, just because I know what I want to do with it, and how I want most of it to be achieved.

A Fool's Love and Demon Engagement _** ARE NOT abandoned**_. I just currently lack the inspiration to write them, but I know what I want to do with them and how to end them, just unsure how to get to those points.

Demon Engagement: The Twist will be completed as well, just after the two previously mentioned stories. Night Wish will be completed also, but I am unsure when.

To those looking forward to those stories, I apologize deeply for not updating them at all recently, however, feel free to send me ideas or things you'd like to see happen in them and I will do my best to update one or two of them soon. That goes for all my stories.

Studying the DN/HP crossovers, I find most them are quite amusing, only a few are truly serious but they are pretty well thought out for the majority of them. Lol. I have also managed to read all of the manga for DN, though I kind of scanned over when Mello was on the page. Horrible, right? Though I love Matt, L, and Raito. Ryuk was awesome as well. I also own the two Death Note movies. I still want to see the other movie.. L: 23 Days or whatever it was called. Currently I am reading Death Note, Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. I'm on Chapter 4. I wish I was able to watch/own the anime, and the soundtracks.

Sorry, for rambling. Anyways, what I was actually meaning to say, was that this story is going to be serious as well as humorous. I already have several ideas for it. I will also be including some actual parts from the manga. Hope you enjoy. Now on with character notes and then the story.

Notes for this story: Harry is seventeen in the HP world. Harry's looks in HP world: raven black hair, messy. Golden-bronze skin. Brilliant emerald eyes.

Death (HP world version): Always wears a cloak and hood to hide his face. Red eyes (like the shinigami).

Harry is three years younger than Raito in the DN manga. He would be born in 1989. That means he is the same age as Sayu, and 14 at the start of the DN manga. Harry's looks in the DN world: blue-green eyes. Chestnut hair, long (to waist), straights, curls slightly at ends, is usually pulled back into a low tail at the nape of his neck. Bangs swept over left eye.

Title: A New Dawn

Chapter One:

Harry watched silently as his best friends were being tortured brutally. His mind was no longer there. He had retreated into himself. He was only seventeen, what was he supposed to do? No one had trained him for this, or even allowed him information that could have helped prepared him. It was all wrong! Sometimes it felt as if… everyone was looking down at him and laughing at his pathetic attempts to take Voldemort down. Not just the Dark side either. The Light and Neutral sides were also mocking him. It was like, no one cared…

"_I care."_ A husky voice whispered so faintly that it was hard to hear, but it seemed to echo across the walls of his cupboard, his safety zone even in his mind.

"Who?" Harry asked, seven years old and curled up in the dark, unsure.

"_My child. My poor precious child. So lost. Alone. They took you away from everyone, and then they took everything from you. We have been searching for so long, but I have finally found you. My darling, sweet child."_ Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him closer to a firm chest padded by a black cloak.

Little Harry looked up at the person, or thing, holding him. Brilliant green eyes flashing like a cat's in the dark. "Who?" Little Harry asked again.

"_I am Death. Sleep Harry. Your friends and family of this world are safe in heaven. Allow me to use your body, and I swear to avenge them for you."_

Seventeen year old Harry pushed away from the chest, staring into Death's shadowed face, the hood hiding it from view. "What's in it for you?"

"_You agree to return to your proper place in the world that my brother resides in. Where you were meant to be at all times since your birth. These wizards stole you. They broke you."_

Harry thought about it. What was there to lose? But, what about his friends? No they were already dying, suffering for following him. It would be best if he left this world. Maybe, on this other world he could be happier. "Deal." He breathed quickly, before he could change his mind. Sadistic red eyes glowed beneath Death's hood, illuminating his sinister grin.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

A powerful force began to beat with Harry's heart, causing the torture to stop. The Death Eaters and Voldemort turned to eye Harry, curious, amused, but sensing something had changed. As the pulse sent shockwaves through the air, causing he Death Eaters to hunch back and plant their feet to stay where they were, a dark, sickly green and black aura shielded Harry's body from sight. The pulse caressed Hermione's, Ron's, Neville's and Luna's body, allowing them to pass into the afterlife in peace and causing their bodies to disintegrate.

The chains, holding Harry in place snapped. He opened his eyes, revealing narrowed red eyes glinting with cruelty. The smile on Harry's face was twisted, and horrifying. The Death Eaters trembled in fear at the raw aura of malice aimed at them. Whoever this was, it wasn't Potter.

"Who are you?" Voldemort snarled, hiding what little fear he felt at such a sight.

The being inhabiting Potter's body mock tutted at Voldemort's silent demand. "Now, now. You wizards are so amusing." The being laughed insanely. "You should know me Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am what you fear most after all. Death in person."

"Don't call me that! It's not possible. Death rarely interferes with the Wizarding Society! You're an imposter!" Voldemort stated confidently.

"Really? Well, I might have ignored you, but the Wizarding Society managed to piss me off. They stole my child! Stole him from where he was needed. I promised revenge. The Wizarding Society shall suffer for the wrongs they have committed upon my child. Starting with you." Death chuckled darkly.

His eyes narrowed in pleasure as he released his hell hounds and his Generals on the Death Eaters. A wave of his hand and Voldemort's soul was whole gathered in his hand. The items and body of Voldemort shattered at the force he had applied. "Tsk. So weak. Nothing like the Perevell brothers. At least they provided a challenge.'

Death watched the chaos and destruction of the Death Eaters. Next would be the Ministry, and then Hogwarts.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

The Ministry was easy to destroy. He would leave the Wizarding Society of Britain in chaos. Without hope or leaders. The other Wizarding communities would soon invade Wizarding Britain, once they learned about how they had fallen.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

The Great Hall's doors flew open. Everyone froze. Their worry about the recent attacks forgotten, Harry and his friends had been forgotten after they had disappeared by the majority of the Hogwarts population.

"So, this is how you behave. There are people missing, probably dead or worse, and none really mourn for them. Shame on you. Pathetic mortals." Death greeted, using Harry's face and voice.

Dumbledore sat in his chair. He recognized that sickly sweet aura. Death had come to avenge the child stolen a long time ago by the Hogwarts Founders. There was nothing he could do. Death would only spare those who were truly innocent or who had only wished well for the child.

"Who are you!?!" Some of the Professors demanded.

Death twirled, using Harry's body as if it were truly his own, and bowed slightly at those who questioned him. A mockery that only Dumbledore understood. "I am Death, of course."

Chaos followed the words spoken. Leaving only Hogwarts standing. Hogwarts mourned for the children, but her heart and strength had always been focused on the child the Founders had brought from another world.

When there were only a couple dozen or so, Death stood in the center of the Great Hall. Red eyes gleaming as he allowed Harry to say his goodbyes to Hogwarts and allowing Fawkes and Hedwig to perch on his shoulders. "Fawkes?" Death asked.

Fawkes trilled. Offering a gift to Harry's soul before flying over to the bent Headmaster, who had a hand covering his eyes. Crying for all the souls lost because of the foolishness of past Wizards that carried on in the younger generations.

Hedwig hooted. Death glanced at her. "I do not guarantee that you will meet him again, but I will allow you to go with him." Hedwig nodded sagely. Death vanished. Taking Harry's body and soul, and Hedwig with him.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

An orb floated through the Shinigami realm, followed by a smaller orb. Both orbs following the King's brother. The King's older brother had found the misplaced soul belonging to the King's favorite. Things were going to get interesting soon…

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

"He'll recover, but there was head trauma. So we are not sure if there is anything else that will need our intention." A man's voice filtered through the hazy fog in the young boy's mind.

"That poor boy. To be in such an accident and the only survivor." Another man spoke.

There was a sound of agreement. "He'll probably be put in a foster care home or an orphanage when he wakes up and is well enough to be released." The first man stated. A hand caressed the side of the boy's head.

"I'll talk to my family. We might try adopting him. It would be nice to have another child in the house." The second man answered the unspoken question hanging in the silence.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

-A Couple of Months Later-

Soichiro Yagami stepped out of the car, and made his way to the back seat. Opening the door, he smiled at the seven year old boy, who's blue-green eyes blinked at him sleepily. Chestnut brown hair fell to the boys shoulders curling at the ends. The boy wore a dark gray sweater over a dark green shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and black sneakers.

Bending, Soichiro helped the boy unbuckle the seat belt and picked the small boy up. "Welcome home Akemi." Soichiro said to the boy, as he carried Akemi into the house.

:End of Chapter One

Sorry. It seems slightly rushed, but my imagination lost inspiration on some parts. Lol. But at least it's about 4 pages long. Yay!

Harry is Akemi. Akemi's gifts, because his magic didn't really carry over: 1) Seer. Thought that would be an interesting thing to have in DN, but he only receives vague visions unless it is really important. 2)Drawing/Painting, because he needs a creative hobby to help clear the visions from his mind. 3) Violin. RivalAdmirer18 wished to see a musically talented Akemi, so that's what he shall be. 4) Shinigami eyes, but it is a dormant gift until his first true encounter with Ryuk. This way, Akemi doesn't go completely insane like Beyond Birthday did.

Suggestions are welcomed.

Before the questions are asked: 1) No. Harry will only have two different names in the DN world. The name the Yagami family calls him, and his name before the adoption. 2) Harry will never regain his memories before the accident, which will be explained later on. He has permanent amnesia, but he remembers very basic/non-personal things. He's seven, he has plenty of time to figure things out.

Also, this fic will be following the manga timeline.

R&R?

My kitten has gone missing... It saddens me. She's white and black (her tail is completely black) and fluffy with gold eyes. Her name is Parri for parrot because when she was a couple weeks old she would climb on my shoulders and fall asleep there, and she talks back to me. I haven't seen her for two days or even heard her. She's important because my friend gave her to me before moving to Australia. Now I'm sad...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own it), nor do I own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling owns that). If I did then Harry would have been a lot more mentally insane and with Draco, and L and Raito would have lived somehow.

Summary: The Founders kidnapped his soul. Death has found him and strikes a deal. Akemi (Harry) is adopted by the Yagami family, and is Sayu's age. How will Raito handle the DN, now that he has a younger brother to consider?

Side Note: This story will move a little faster than Mystic Green Eyes. Only a couple of chapters will be about Akemi's (Harry's) childhood before Raito discovers the DN.

Pairings: Luna (Truffle)/Neville(who still needs a new name…)

Pairing Possibilities (ideas are welcomed but I am not taking votes): Mello/Akemi/Matt, Mello/Akemi/Near, Near/Akemi/Matt, Mello/Akemi, Matt/Akemi, Near/Akemi, Matt/Sayu, L/Raito (Raito/L), Raito/Akemi, L/Akemi, L/Akemi/Raito

Warnings: Death. Gore. Slash. Dark humor. Mental jumps that my mind may make while writing this (meaning I might write something that actually has a lot more thought to it than I thought I was capable of). Let's see… Anything I'm forgetting, and you people might notice.

Timeline: Following the DN manga. Beginning of 1st chapter only is set in the HP world.

Side Notes

I: Harry's/Akemi's Abilities: 1)Seer 2) Painting/Drawing 3)Violin 4)Shinigami Eyes

I was thinking of making Harry/Akemi an elemental. Wind or Dark, but I haven't truly decided on it yet.

II: Stated above, I have decided that Luna and Neville were reborn in DN as well, but they will not be appearing right away. They will appear shortly after L does, and they both had ended up at Whammy's Orphanage. Sadly, I have yet to choose Neville's new name.

III: I added a few more pairings that I will be considering.

IV: My kitten as yet to come home, but that happens sometimes. Lol. I believe she found some friends or a new family to take care of her. I have random dreams every now and then about her, and I tend to think she is quite content where she is. Shrugs, that's life though.

V: Hedwig shall be making an appearance in this chapter.

VI: Someone asked me about the ages…Well, I'm not good with math, but here's a list of character birthdates and their ages according to Harry's/Akemi's current age.

Raito's (Light's) Birth date: February 28, 1986, currently age 10

L's (Ryuzaki's) Birth date: October 31, 1979, currently age 17

Akemi's (Harry's) Birth date-HP world: July 31, 1980, DN World: April 4, 1989, currently age 7

Matt's Birth date: February 1, 1990, currently age 6

Sayu's Birth date: June 18, 1989, currently age 7

Misa's Birth date: December 25, 1984, currently age 12

Near's Birth date: August 24, 1991, currently age 5

Mello's Birth date: December 13, 1989, currently age 7

Current Year (according to the ages): 1996

Anything else I'm forgetting or have misjudged/calculated let me know.

VII. Death (HP world version): Always wears a cloak and hood to hide his face. Red eyes (like the Shinigami).

Harry's looks in the DN world (age 14 at beginning of the Death Note Manga): blue-green eyes. Chestnut hair, long (to waist), straight, curls slightly at ends, is usually pulled back into a low tail at the nape of his neck. Bangs swept over left eye.

AAL: Wow. I can't believe how many people already like this story. Oh, I did work on Mystic Green Eyes as well, but sun-emperor is going to be helping me write chapter 10 for it. After that the story should move on quite a bit faster until I reach the beginning of FFVII:CC. Woot!

Let's see…..

Anything else I will mention after the chapter. Enjoy reading.

Chapter Two:

Previously:

"_**My child. My poor precious child. So lost. Alone. They took you away from everyone, and then they took everything from you. We have been searching for so long, but I have finally found you. My darling, sweet child." Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him closer to a firm chest padded by a black cloak.**_

"_**I am Death. Sleep Harry. Your friends and family of this world are safe in heaven. Allow me to use your body, and I swear to avenge them for you."**_

"_**You agree to return to your proper place in the world that my brother resides in. Where you were meant to be at all times since your birth. These wizards stole you. They broke you."**_

_**His eyes narrowed in pleasure as he released his hell hounds and his Generals on the Death Eaters. A wave of his hand and Voldemort's soul was whole gathered in his hand. The items and body of Voldemort shattered at the force he had applied. "Tsk. So weak. Nothing like the Peverell brothers. At least they provided a challenge."**_

_**Dumbledore sat in his chair. He recognized that sickly sweet aura. Death had come to avenge the child stolen a long time ago by the Hogwarts Founders. There was nothing he could do. Death would only spare those who were truly innocent or who had only wished well for the child.**_

_**An orb floated through the Shinigami realm, followed by a smaller orb. Both orbs following the King's brother. The King's older brother had found the misplaced soul belonging to the King's favorite. Things were going to get interesting soon…**_

_**Soichiro Yagami stepped out of the car, and made his way to the back seat. Opening the door, he smiled at the seven year old boy, who's blue-green eyes blinked at him sleepily. Chestnut brown hair fell to the boys shoulders curling at the ends. The boy wore a dark gray sweater over a dark green shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and black sneakers. **_

_**Bending, Soichiro helped the boy unbuckle the seat belt and picked the small boy up. "Welcome home Akemi." Soichiro said to the boy, as he carried Akemi into the house.**_

Now:

Raito stared at the younger boy. So this was his new, younger brother. He had to admit the child kind of reminded him Sayu. More girly than most boys he knew. Still, he would get to know this new "sibling" before making any definite opinions.

Blue-green eyes met Raito's reddish-brown eyes, and shied away almost instantly. Raito had caught a glimpse of uncertainty. Chestnut brown bangs shielded the blue-green eyes.

"Sayu, Raito, say hello to your new brother. Yagami Akemi." A large hand, belonging to Soichiro, gently pushed Akemi forward, so Sayu and Raito could get a better look at Akemi. "Akemi doesn't remember much about himself due to the accident, but he is Sayu's age, and is actually a couple months older than Sayu, seeing how his birthday is in April."

"Ah," Sayu whined. "I was hoping to be older than him, but at least he isn't much older." Sayu rushed forward and pulled Akemi into a hug. "That's okay, though. I'm just happy to have another brother." She smiled brightly at Akemi. "I'm Sayu!"

Akemi returned her smile hesitantly.

Soichiro smiled down at his three children. "Raito, why don't you three find something to do while you mother and I talk."

Sachiko grinned, "Why don't the two of you show Akemi where his room is?"

Raito nodded, even as Sayu dragged Akemi up the stairs.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Akemi buried his head farther into his pillow, trying to block out the storm. Having no luck, he clutched the stuffed black cat Sayu had lent him, and climbed out of bed. He opened his door to see Sayu in the hallway, paused mid-step and clutching a stuffed white rabbit. "Scared of storms too?" Sayu asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake their parents.

Akemi gave a hesitant nod. Sayu returned his nod, and grabbed on of his hands in her own. "Raito will protect us!" Sayu stated confidently, having great faith in her older brother to protect her and her new brother from the monsters that came out in the night and during lightning storms.

The two made their way towards Raito's room. It had been four days since Akemi had joined the Yagami family. Already, Sayu and Akemi acted as if they were twins, and had been born together. They relied on Raito to tell them things, and followed him around whenever they had the chance to, asking questions or just playing together.

Akemi opened Raito's door, and poked his head in, to see if Raito was awake. "Raito?" Akemi asked, as another flash of light lit the dark room for a brief second. Akemi and Sayu wore silk pajamas, Akemi's was all black, and Sayu's was pink. The two rushed across the room towards Raito's bed.

Sayu shook Raito's shoulders. "Raito?"

Raito blinked his sleepy eyes open. Seeing his two younger siblings, he lifted the covers as his mind processed the storm and why the two would be in his room in the first place. The two immediately took his invitation and joined him on his bed. Sayu claimed the side by the wall, and Akemi took the side on the edge of the bed.

The two cuddle into Raito once all three were settled into the bed. Two pairs of arms wrapped around Raito, clutching him to them as they slowly began to fall back asleep.

"Night Sayu. Night Raito." Akemi breathed. Sayu was already asleep. Raito smiled, content. "Goodnight Akemi, Sayu."

Raito laid awake a little longer than Akemi, contemplating how Akemi's presence had changed his life. At first he had been weary, but Akemi had grown on him during the time he had been with the Yagami family. Overall, Raito decided that having Akemi as a younger sibling was kind of fun. No one would harm his little brother, or his sister if he could help it.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Akemi paused, causing Sayu and Raito to pause with him. The three were walking home together after school.

"Akemi?" Raito asked, curious.

Akemi glanced at him, before walking into the alley they were by. Raito and Sayu followed curious. They saw Akemi kneeling by a box. He grabbed something and turned around. Raito recognized the creature in his brother's arms. It was a husky puppy, with a white and gray fur coat.

Akemi turned his blue-green eyes on Raito. "Do you think Mommy and Daddy will let us keep her?"

Sayu squealed in delight, and began cooing over the puppy, all the while adding her own puppy eyes to Akemi's. Raito sighed, unable to outright tell them no. Besides he always wanted a dog. "We can ask…"

He found himself in the middle of a group hug.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami had given in to their children's puppy eyes, and agreed to allow Akemi to keep the dog, as long as all three children helped took care of her.

Currently, Raito, and Sayu were in Akemi's room trying to help him decide on a name.

"Sammy, Snowy, Frosty, Fluffy, or maybe Sayu the Second!" Sayu suggested. Akemi shook his head. None of those names suited the puppy. Said puppy was playing with a tennis ball Raito had found, gold eyes narrowed happily, tail wagging as she tried getting the ball out of Raito's hand.

Raito silently laughed at his sister's choices for the puppy's name. Inside he felt pity, knowing the puppy was stuck with a silly name one way or another. After all, two seven year olds were naming her.

"Wiggy!" Akemi exclaimed proudly. Sayu looked thoughtful, "Wiggy? Wiggy!" Sayu obviously approved of the name.

Raito briefly wondered how Wiggy was any better than the names Sayu chose, but decided against asking. "Guess you're stuck with Wiggy." Raito told the puppy.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

::Three years later::

::Akemi and Sayu age 10, Raito age 13::

"Wiggy, fetch!" Akemi tossed the tennis ball as far as he could.

The three year old husky ran after the ball, and tumbled in the grass as she jumped to catch the tennis ball. Her tail wagged behind her vigorously.

Raito laid on his stomach in the shade of a great oak tree, working on a homework assignment. Smiling as he watched Sayu collect flowers while Akemi and Wiggy played with each other. He had brought the three to the nearby park so their mother could clean the house without them getting in the way.

Sayu was humming as she sorted through the flowers, adding certain ones to her bouquet.

Raito finished his homework, and placed everything back in his book bag. Stretching, he stood up and checked the time. "Sayu, Akemi, Wiggy! Time to head- Akemi!"

Sayu screamed as Raito rushed forward. Wiggy was biting someone dressed in black as two other men had snatched an unconscious Akemi. "Akemi!"

Before he could reach them, the men were gone and Wiggy was bleeding from a blow to her head. Akemi was gone, kidnapped before Raito's very eyes.

:End of Chapter Two

Wow. Finally done. Intentional cliffy, and I apologize for it.

Next chapter will be the beginning of Death Note timeline. As the timeline progresses you'll find out what happened to Akemi. Smiles, this way I can explain why Raito is more attached to Akemi than the other members of his family. Wiggy is fine and alive.

Let's see… I think I'll cover up to L's confrontation in the next chapter. Sound good? Yes, I think it does.

_**Merrymow**_: _Why is Akemi the Shinigami King's favorite?_

Akemi is the Shinigami King's favorite because I thought it would be interesting. Besides that, I was thinking of making Akemi the descendant of the Shinigami King or something similar. Haven't quite worked that out yet.

_**RivalAdmirer18:**_ _Just thought you should know instead of Perevell it's Peverell. By the way I don't remember if I asked this but why is Akemi the Shinigami King's favorite? Did Akemi's past life did he do something to catch The King's attention?_

Thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake. I fixed it at the beginning of this chapter. As for your question, that's a good idea. I might do that instead of what I stated above. Thankies for all your lovely ideas you just keep giving me.

_**CatWriter:**_ _Maybe she'll be an owlet that has fallen from a tree and Harry took care of her, and now she never wants to leave him._

Thank you for this idea. I sort of used it, how do you like it?

_**To all those who wished me luck in finding my kitty:**_ A great big thank you with hugs and blueberry muffins. Sadly I have not found her, but I truly believe she is happy wherever she may be.

R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own it), nor do I own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling owns that). If I did then Harry would have been a lot more mentally insane and with Draco, and L and Raito would have lived somehow.

Summary: See previous chapters.

Side Note: This story will move a little faster than Mystic Green Eyes. Only the first two chapters was about Akemi's (Harry's) childhood before Raito discovers the DN. Now we're on the right timeline. Yay. Things will be so much more fun now! You'll probably see flashbacks of Akemi's childhood eventually.

Pairings: Luna (Truffle)/Neville(who still needs a new name…)

Pairing Possibilities (ideas are welcomed but I am not taking votes): Mello/Akemi/Matt, Mello/Akemi/Near, Near/Akemi/Matt, Mello/Akemi, Matt/Akemi, Near/Akemi, Matt/Sayu, L/Raito (Raito/L), Raito/Akemi, L/Akemi, L/Akemi/Raito

Warnings: Death. Gore. Slash. Dark humor. Mental jumps that my mind may make while writing this (meaning I might write something that actually has a lot more thought to it than I thought I was capable of). Let's see… Anything I'm forgetting, and you people might notice.

Timeline: Following the DN manga. Beginning of 1st chapter only is set in the HP world.

Side Notes

I: Harry's/Akemi's Abilities: 1)Seer 2) Painting/Drawing 3)Violin 4)Shinigami Eyes 5)Singing

I have decided not to make Akemi/Harry an elemental. Also, from now on I'll just refer to Harry as Akemi.

II: Stated above, I have decided that Luna and Neville were reborn in DN as well, but they will not be appearing right away. They will appear shortly after L does, and they both had ended up at Whammy's Orphanage. Sadly, I have yet to choose Neville's new name.

III: Eventually I will go back and explain what happened to Akemi. I'm thinking of having Raito have a mental breakdown when Akemi disappears or begins working with L. Suggestions are welcomed.

IV: Hedwig is Wiggy by the by.

V: Someone asked me about the ages…Well, I'm not good with math, but here's a list of character birthdates and their ages according to Harry's/Akemi's current age.

Raito's (Light's) Birth date: February 28, 1986, currently age 17

L's (Ryuzaki's) Birth date: October 31, 1979, currently age 24

Akemi's (Harry's) Birth date-HP world: July 31, 1980, DN World: April 4, 1989, currently age 14

Matt's Birth date: February 1, 1990, currently age 13

Sayu's Birth date: June 18, 1989, currently age 14

Misa's Birth date: December 25, 1984, currently age 19

Near's Birth date: August 24, 1991, currently age 12

Mello's Birth date: December 13, 1989, currently age 14

Current Year (according to the ages): 2003

Anything else I'm forgetting or have misjudged/calculated let me know.

VII. Death (HP world version): Always wears a cloak and hood to hide his face. Red eyes (like the Shinigami).

Harry's looks in the DN world (age 14 at beginning of the Death Note Manga): blue-green eyes. Chestnut hair, long (to waist), straight, curls slightly at ends, is usually pulled back into a low tail at the nape of his neck. Bangs swept over left eye.

AAL: I'm still surprise by how many people like this story. My thanks to everyone who had hoped with me that my kitty would come back, but I'm sad to say it is time to let go. Maybe I'll see her again, maybe I won't but I believe she is having fun where ever she is.

Let's see….. Oh, you can skip the previously section if you want. That's just me taking snippets and using them to summarize what has happened in the last chapter for those to lazy to go back and re-read it.

Anything else I will mention after the chapter. Enjoy reading.

Chapter Three:

Previously:

"**Sayu, Raito, say hello to your new brother. Yagami Akemi." A large hand, belonging to Soichiro, gently pushed Akemi forward, so Sayu and Raito could get a better look at Akemi. "Akemi doesn't remember much about himself due to the accident, but he is Sayu's age, and is actually a couple months older than Sayu, seeing how his birthday is in April." **

**Raito blinked his sleepy eyes open. Seeing his two younger siblings, he lifted the covers as his mind processed the storm and why the two would be in his room in the first place. The two immediately took his invitation and joined him on his bed. Sayu claimed the side by the wall, and Akemi took the side on the edge of the bed.**

**The two cuddle into Raito once all three were settled into the bed. Two pairs of arms wrapped around Raito, clutching him to them as they slowly began to fall back asleep.**

"**Night Sayu. Night Raito." Akemi breathed. Sayu was already asleep. Raito smiled, content. "Goodnight Akemi, Sayu."**

**Raito laid awake a little longer than Akemi, contemplating how Akemi's presence had changed his life. At first he had been weary, but Akemi had grown on him during the time he had been with the Yagami family. Overall, Raito decided that having Akemi as a younger sibling was kind of fun. No one would harm his little brother, or his sister if he could help it.**

**Akemi glanced at him, before walking into the alley they were by. Raito and Sayu followed curious. They saw Akemi kneeling by a box. He grabbed something and turned around. Raito recognized the creature in his brother's arms. It was a husky puppy, with a white and gray fur coat.**

"**Wiggy!" Akemi exclaimed proudly. Sayu looked thoughtful, "Wiggy? Wiggy!" Sayu obviously approved of the name. **

**Raito briefly wondered how Wiggy was any better than the names Sayu chose, but decided against asking. "Guess you're stuck with Wiggy." Raito told the puppy.**

**::Three years later::**

**::Akemi and Sayu age 10, Raito age 13::**

**Sayu screamed as Raito rushed forward. Wiggy was biting someone dressed in black as two other men had snatched an unconscious Akemi. "Akemi!"**

**Before he could reach them, the men were gone and Wiggy was bleeding from a blow to her head. Akemi was gone, kidnapped before Raito's very eyes.**

Now:

Vol. 1 Boredom

Realm of Shinigami:

Creatures looking like monsters wandered the barren landscape. Some playing gambling games, and others watching the human realm. A Shinigami, for that is what these creatures were, perched itself on a rock no different from the rest of a landscape. "Same old thing, day after day… What a bore."

Human Realm:

A bored student stared out at the sky with darkened eyes. He was done with his assignment, being a perfect model student and all. "This world is a rotten mess…"

Chapter One Boredom

Shinigami Realm:

"Two Death Heads. I win again." A scythe wielding Shinigami claimed, bored. (1)

The other player scoffed. (2)

A Shinigami perched on a rock, watching the two play wasn't really paying attention. It's been five days… "Bout time I got going." Said Shinigami stated, standing up from his perched position.

The winning Shinigami glanced up curious. "Hm? Where you off to, Ryuk?"

"Anyplace you go around here, it's all barren anyways. Heehee." The other spoke up.

Ryuk glanced at them. They could be considered friends of a sort. He might as well as tell them. "I dropped my Death Note."

"Whoops! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! You really screwed up man!" The losing Shinigami laughed, before thinking of something. "Hey, weren't you carrying around a _**second **_one behind the old man's back? You saying you lost both?"

The scythe wielder spoke up. "So, any idea where you dropped it? Kyak, kyak,kyak."

Ryuk grinned, his back facing the other two. "Yeah. The human world."

"What?" The two called after him, surprised.

Ryuk ignored them, continuing to walk across the barren landscape until he reached stairs that twined and twisted with the land leading down to the gate leading to the human world. Without hesitation he jumped, spreading bat-like wings as he passed through.

The single notebook, dropped into the human world by a Shinigami…

…sets off an all-out battle between two chosen people.

Human Realm:

Raito Yagami, age 17, stared out of his classroom window bored to death. His thoughts were circling in a slow spiral to nothing. He blinked as he noticed a black notebook fall out of the sky. Well, that was certainly different. The bell rang. Raito decided to pick the notebook up if it was still there on the way out.

Elsewhere, earlier in the day:

Akemi Yagami, age 14, drew in his sketch book. His blue-green eyes blank. Sayu Yagami, age 14, sat beside her older brother and cheerfully told him about her classes and assignments knowing he heard her even if it seemed he wasn't paying attention. It was the beginning of lunch time at their middle school.

Sayu's friends soon joined them. The girls traded gossip, and Akemi smiled at their wild imaginations. He'd never understand girls. Two boys, Akemi's friends, joined the group as well. "Hey, so what are you drawing now?" A light tan hand pulled on Akemi's wispy, straight, waist-length, chestnut brown hair which had been pulled into a low tail at the nape of his neck with curls at the ends. Bangs were swept over his left eye.

"Keiji." Akemi greeted not at all bothered by his friend's antics.

Keiji grinned, amused to see his friend sketching a notebook. Keiji's dark hazel eyes flashed in annoyance when their other best friend spoke. "Keiji, how many times have I told you not to pull Akemi's hair just because you have a crush on him."

Before Keiji could speak, Sayu spoke up, her friends having gone quiet to watch the two of them. "Tetsuya, what have I told you. Your not to reveal Keiji's crush on my brother in front of my friends."

Tetsuya smirked as he stretched out on the grass, it was a nice day so the group had decided to eat lunch outside. "I've lost count."

Keiji and Tetsuya were twins, and identical in all ways, except Keiji had dark hazel eyes, while Tetsuya had light hazel eyes. They both had naturally messy black hair which flipped in random directions at the tips. Both had latched onto Akemi as soon as they saw him declaring to the whole class that Akemi was going to be their best friend and others had better stay away.

Akemi closed his sketch book, done, and stretched his arms over his head.

"Are you ditching last class again?" Keiji turned to Akemi curious. Akemi had a bad habit of ditching last class to meet his older brother Raito at the high school in time for Raito's classes to end. The only times Akemi attended his last class was for tests and important assignments that needed to be turned in.

"Yes." Akemi stated, not at all bothered by Keiji's disgruntled face.

Tetsuya held out a hand. Akemi pushed a neat folder into it. The folder contained his homework assignment for their last class, which was math. "I envy you." Sayu stated pouting.

Unlike Akemi and Raito, Sayu was an average B student and her worst subject was math. Besides, Akemi had an aversion to his last class of the day ever since he had been taken. Sayu shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to become depressed by memories.

"The school bell is going to ring soon. We should head back." Akemi stated. They were pretty far away from the school building after all, surrounded by trees and bushes.

The younger girls whined but complied with the silent order. Keiji helped Akemi up, while Tetsuya grabbed Akemi's bag. Akemi just sighed in annoyance, but otherwise didn't argue. He had gotten used to this.

Back with Raito, present:

Raito walked out of the school building, pausing before the notebook. He bent and picked it up, flipping it over as he did so. "Death Note." He read aloud to himself. 'A Notebook of death?' He flipped the book open to the first page.

He chuckled amused as he continued reading to himself. "This is a God's Notebook. How to use it…" 'Geez, it's all in English. What a pain…' "The human whose name is written in this Note shall die." Raito closed the book, chuckling in disbelief. 'Talk about sick. Why's everybody into this kind of crap anyway?' He placed the notebook in his bag without looking as he began walking again. 'Like those dumb chain letters that say you'll get cancer if you don't pass them on…'

Raito paused at the school's gate, and sighed. Akemi was waiting for him, again. "Don't you have school?" Raito greeted, it had become some sort of ritual between them. He wondered what Akemi would say this time.

Akemi shrugged. "It let out early."

Raito smiled, amused by his little brother's antics. "When did you decide school was done?"

"2:15." An immediate answer. Raito quickly factored the time in to Akemi's schedule. " You walked out of class."

Akemi hummed in agreement. "The teachers let me."

"That's because you've ignored them when they try talking to you about it. They probably have it in your file as a warning for any future teachers you will have." Raito informed the younger boy.

Akemi smiled. "At least they have warning."

Raito chuckled. "I'll break you of the habit yet." He teased.

"I'd like to see you try!" Akemi challenged as the two began to walk home, their daily ritual done, in silence.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

"We're home!" Raito greeted out loud, knowing their mother would hear him.

Akemi peeked into the kitchen, smelling fruits. On the table, in the center, was a dark blue bowl, small, and filled to the brim with fresh fruit. Slices of apples, slices of bananas, cut up strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, seedless grapes, and a plum in the center. He immediately picked up the bowl before disappearing up the stairs to his room. Leaving only a whispered thanks behind.

Sachiko smiled, amused by Akemi. "Did he meet you at school again? I tried asking Sayu, but she ran off to a friend's house to do homework."

Raito nodded yes as he also headed upstairs at a more sedate pace. Sachiko sighed. "That boy." She smiled fondly. "At least it's the only side effect from then…" She laughed to herself. Even the therapists that she had taken Akemi to after the incident couldn't explain why he had such a strange reaction. But Sachiko believed that Akemi had formed a strong attachment to Raito, and just couldn't handle being away from his older brother without feeling unsafe.

In Raito's room:

Raito sat at his desk, reading the Death Note's rules/instructions. 'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name it will happen. This Note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people with the same name will not be accepted.'

'Hmm. So you can let people die peacefully, or make them suffer…' Raito thought as he closed the Death Note. He stood up and moved over to his bed. "A prank this intricate isn't too bad, I guess…"

Raito laid down on his bed, and starred up at the ceiling in thought for a few minutes. His eyes shifted over to the Death Note, still thoughtful. He looked back up at the ceiling. "Write their name, and they die… How stupid." Raito yawned, turning over for a nap. Back facing the Death Note.

In Akemi's room:

Akemi munched on a slice of apple as he began another sketch in is sketch book. This time a hand was hovering above the black notebook he had drawn earlier. Hesitating. The beginning of a letter visible.

Wiggy shifted in her sleep, growling and giving soft whines. Akemi scratched Wiggy's head, which was by his leg. She calmed, her tail wagging lazily. He would have to take her for a walk before dinner…

Five Days Later:

Raito walked home with two of his friends and Akemi. This time when he had questioned his little brother Akemi had responded with, "School let out early due to fire." Translation, we had an assembly, and I ditched in all of the hustle and bustle. The assembly had something to do with fire and I wasn't really listening. Raito had just laughed.

Raito and his friends joked on their way home, Akemi silent for the most part. His friends had let out girly squeaks when they saw a huge husky running at them. The husky had by passed them and placed her paws on Akemi's shoulders. Akemi's eyebrow raised in amusement even as he smirked while lazily scratching the husky behind the ears. "Wiggy won't harm you." He commented.

The two boys laughed nervously as they watched the huge dog follow her owner into the Yagami household. "Your little brother can be scary," they stated. Raito chuckled, highly amused. The two, having recovered, said their goodbyes and raced away.

Sachiko was smiling, waiting for Raito to enter. She had already got Akemi's test scores, and was quite proud of the boy. He had gotten first place on his practice exams. Now she was waiting to see Raito's scores. Akemi had already grabbed his fruit salad and made his way up to his room.

"I'm home." Raito greeted, closing the door behind him.

Sachiko pretended she hadn't been waiting right there for Raito to come in. "Raito, is that you?"

Raito dug into his bag. "Oh, yeah. Here." He handed his test results to his mother.

"Oh my! You placed first again- and these practice tests are nationwide!" Sachiko exclaimed. Her boys were so smart. No one could ask for better sons. And, Sayu was such a sweet girl who enjoyed life to the fullest, and so very innocent to the cruelty of the world.

"Uh-huh," came Raito's acknowledging response. "Well, I'll be studying so don't bother me, okay?"

"Okay dear." Sachiko called after him. "Oh, Raito, is there anything you've been wanting? Anything at all- just let me know."

"No mom." Raito stated. 'I already got what I want…' "Phew…" Raito closed his bedroom door and locked it. _Crunch_! Raito glanced at his bed, only to see Akemi there, leaning against Wiggy, a textbook open by his side and fruit bowl in his lap.

Raito raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in my room, on my bed and eating?"

Akemi grinned. "I wanted to spend time with you, and Sayu's already doing homework, so no I can't bother her."

"Then go call your friends." Raito told him. Akemi chuckled. "Can't. They're having a family reunion. So, they'll be busy all night."

Raito snorted. "Pity. What about what I want to do, say like studying?"

Akemi shrugged. His blue-green eyes laughing. "Pity. I demand we have brotherly bonding time!"

Chuckling, Raito cave. "Alright, but only an hour. I need some time to study after all."

Blue-green eyes just stared at him in disbelief. "Maybe I should have Wiggy keep you company, after all, studying that much can not be healthy." Akemi thought out loud.

Raito pulled his desk chair out and sat on it imperiously. "You do, and I'll be sure to share with your two best friends that you like to sing when you are sick. Or, better yet, I'll inform mom and Sayu that you've agreed to join the choir finally."

Akemi shuddered. "Evil. Your supposed to protect me from them. Not help them." Akemi pouted at him, blue-green eyes staring pleadingly.

Raito just laughed.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Raito closed the door behind Akemi and Wiggy, and locked said door again. It was nice spending time with Akemi. Sayu was fun as well occasionally, but there was something about Akemi that just made life more fun.

Raito clicked the button on his remote to turn the T.V. on, making sure the channel was set on one of the news channels. He then turned on his computer. Opening his top desk drawer, Raito pulled out the Death Note. "Heh, heh, heh…"

"You seem to like it." A dark, smooth voice commented from behind him.

Raito turned around, coming face to face with a monstrous creature whose face was deathly pale blue with yellow eyes, and a frightening grin.

"Aaargh…!" Raito began to scream, before cutting himself off, remembering Akemi was in his room, and Akemi could sense when he seemed to be startle.

In Akemi's room:

Akemi glanced at the wall separating Raito's room from his humming. His hand frozen over his treasured sketchbook, a playful smile stretching across his lips, even as his blue-green eyes gazed off into the distance. In his sketchbook a pair of dark lips were pulled into an amused grin revealing sharp, pointed teeth, frightening in their appearance, and a pair of wide dark golden eyes hovering above.

Wiggy paused in her eating, before deciding nothing was here that would harm her master, and continuing on as if nothing was happening.

:End of Chapter 3

AAL:OMG! That took forever to type. Until Raito and L meet at college, this story will be following the manga very closely, so yes, a lot of that was from the manga. Still, I managed to get Raito and Akemi to have some bonding time, yay! Smiles. Let's see… Yes, I know my ANs are really long. They'll be shorter for the rest of the chapters minus character descriptions.

I apologize to all of you as well, this was going to be a lot longer, but I really wanted it to end there. It was supposed to reach L's "Come on! Kill me!" part in the 2nd chapter of the manga, so I promise that next chapter will. I might gloss over Raito's flashbacks though.

This is the shinigami Deridovely according to the DN 13: How to Read.

This is Gukku according to the same source.

Thanks again to RivalAdmirer18, especially since I be a poor friend when it comes to keeping in touch with you. I'm so sorry! Bows head in shame.

Promise, next chapter should be longer.

R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own it), nor do I own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling owns that). If I did then Harry would have been a lot more mentally insane and with Draco, and L and Raito would have lived somehow.

Summary: See previous chapters.

Side Note: This story will move a little faster than Mystic Green Eyes. Only the first two chapters was about Akemi's (Harry's) childhood before Raito discovers the DN. Now we're on the right timeline. Yay. Things will be so much more fun now! You'll probably see flashbacks of Akemi's childhood eventually.

Pairings: Luna (Truffle)/Neville(Carrageen a.k.a. Irish Moss)

Pairing Possibilities (ideas are welcomed but I am not taking votes): Mello/Akemi/Matt, Mello/Akemi/Near, Near/Akemi/Matt, Mello/Akemi, Matt/Akemi, Near/Akemi, Matt/Sayu, L/Raito (Raito/L), Raito/Akemi, L/Akemi, L/Akemi/Raito

You know, a lot of people want to see Raito/Akemi, L/Akemi, L/Akemi/Raito, or Mello/Akemi, Mello/Akemi/Matt… I find it amusing. I'm personally tempted to write a Mello/Akemi/Matt or Mello/Akemi/Near.

Warnings: Death. Gore. Slash. Dark humor. Mental jumps that my mind may make while writing this (meaning I might write something that actually has a lot more thought to it than I thought I was capable of). Let's see… Anything I'm forgetting, and you people might notice.

Timeline: Following the DN manga. Beginning of 1st chapter only is set in the HP world.

Side Notes

I: Harry's/Akemi's Abilities: 1)Seer 2) Painting/Drawing 3)Violin 4)Shinigami Eyes 5)Singing

I have decided not to make Akemi/Harry an elemental. Also, from now on I'll just refer to Harry as Akemi.

II: Eventually I will go back and explain what happened to Akemi. I'm thinking of having Raito have a mental breakdown when Akemi disappears or begins working with L. Suggestions are welcomed.

III: Someone asked me about the ages…Well, I'm not good with math, but here's a list of character birthdates and their ages according to Harry's/Akemi's current age.

Raito's (Light's) Birth date: February 28, 1986, currently age 17

L's (Ryuzaki's) Birth date: October 31, 1979, currently age 24

Akemi's (Harry's) Birth date-HP world: July 31, 1980, DN World: April 4, 1989, currently age 14

Matt's Birth date: February 1, 1990, currently age 13

Sayu's Birth date: June 18, 1989, currently age 14

Misa's Birth date: December 25, 1984, currently age 19

Near's Birth date: August 24, 1991, currently age 12

Mello's Birth date: December 13, 1989, currently age 14

Current Year (according to the ages): 2003

Anything else I'm forgetting or have misjudged/calculated let me know.

IV. Death (HP world version): Always wears a cloak and hood to hide his face. Red eyes (like the Shinigami).

Harry's looks in the DN world (age 14 at beginning of the Death Note Manga): blue-green eyes. Chestnut hair, long (to waist), straight, curls slightly at ends, is usually pulled back into a low tail at the nape of his neck. Bangs swept over left eye.

Keiji & Tetsuya: "Keiji and Tetsuya were twins, and identical in all ways, except Keiji had dark hazel eyes, while Tetsuya had light hazel eyes. They both had naturally messy black hair which flipped in random directions at the tips."

Side Note: I believe Akemi is one of those people who seem to attract twins to him for some unfathomable reason.

AAL: A brief previous section this time, feel free to skip over it. I'm sure half of you do.

Anything else I will mention after the chapter. Enjoy reading.

Chapter 4:

Previously:

"**Raito turned around, coming face to face with a monstrous creature whose face was deathly pale blue with yellow eyes, and a frightening grin.**

"**Aaargh…!" Raito began to scream, before cutting himself off, remembering Akemi was in his room, and Akemi could sense when he seemed to be startle.**

**In Akemi's room:**

**Akemi glanced at the wall separating Raito's room from his humming. His hand frozen over his treasured sketchbook, a playful smile stretching across his lips, even as his blue-green eyes gazed off into the distance. In his sketchbook a pair of dark lips were pulled into an amused grin revealing sharp, pointed teeth, frightening in their appearance, and a pair of wide dark golden eyes hovering above."**

Now:

Vol. 1 Boredom

Chapter One Boredom Part 2

"Why're you so surprised to see me?" The monstrous creature asked. He was tall, lanky with long limbs. He wore an outfit made of blacks and blues, chains, and other odd assortments that could fit either gothic, punk, or a mixture of the two genres to the untrained eye. His black hair was spiked back, making his bluish-white skin seem even more sickly than it was. Wide gold eyes watched Raito amused. Dark blue almost black lips surrounded sharp white teeth.

"I'm Ryuk, the Shinigami who dropped that notebook. The way you were acting just now, I can tell you know it isn't just any old notebook… Right?" Ryuk explained, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"A Shinigami?" Raito visibly collected himself, it was okay to be shocked/scared witless every now and then, just as long no one else saw it. "A 'Death God'…" Raito used his desk chair to pull himself up into a standing position. "I'm not surprised to see you Ryuk."

Ryuk watched the human curiously as the human regained himself. This human was something else. Most humans would be stuttering by now, or at least they had during his other experiences with Death Note users. Maybe it was because so many years had passed since the last time he had been here and supernatural occurrences were more readily accepted? Ryuk decided not to think about it, he'd just give himself a headache in the end.

"…In fact…" Raito continued, "I've been waiting for you…"

"Really." Not a question, a statement from Ryuk.

Raito forced an unsure grin on his face. "Gee, a personal visit from a Shinigami… Very kind of you… Not that I doubted if this was a "Death God's Notebook" but… Seeing things with my own eyes like this lets me act with greater certainty." Raito placed a hand on the notebook without glancing down, turning slightly, he picked the note book up, eyes never leaving Ryuk. "Plus, there're some things I wanted to ask you…"

Raito eyed Ryuk, as if judging him or waiting for a reaction. He pulled the notebook in front of him, opening it in the same movement, eyes wide. The notebook was full with names. Almost every single line had a name on it.

Ryuk took the notebook from Raito, slightly impressed by the human as he began to flip through the notebook. "Hee hee… Wow, this is amazing. Gotta say, I'm the one who's surprised. I've heard of Death Notes getting down to the human world a few times before… but no one's done this many in just five days. Most people would be too scared." The last sentence was said casually.

Raito's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm ready for anything Ryuk." Raito's face darkened slightly. "I used the notebook knowing it belonged to a Shinigami… and now the Shinigami's here… What happens to me now…? You take my soul or something?"

"Huh? What's this? Some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not going to do anything to you. The moment a Death Note lands in the human world, it belongs to the human world." Ryuk explained. Raito remained silent. "So it's yours now." Ryuk stated pointing at Raito.

Raito's eyes widen as his mind registered what Ryuk had said. "Mine.."

Ryuk opened Raito's bedroom window. "You don't want it, give it to another human. When you do, I'll just have to erase all your Death Note memories."Ryuk shifted all his weight to on leg. "Oh, and…" Ryuk pushed spreading his wings, flying until he landed at a nearby telephone pole. "Since you've used what was my notebook, you're the only one who can see me. Nobody else can hear me either, of course."

Below Ryuk people were laughing and talking. Raito watched as Wiggy raced out the door dragging Akemi behind her as if he was a rag doll. Akemi's bright laughter filtered through the window.

" The Death Note… is the bond between Raito the human and Ryuk the Shinigami." Ryuk evoked the bond into existence with that simple statement, though Raito would never know.

"The bond… So there really is no price to pay for using the Death Note?" Raito asked as Ryuk perched on the window, preparing to pull himself back into Raito's room.

Ryuk walked towards Raito as he answered. "Well, not exactly… But there is the terror and torment that only humans who've used it will experience, and when you die… I'll be the one writing your name down, but… Don't think that any human who's used the Death Note can go to Heaven or to Hell. That's all."

Awkward silence hung thickly in the air for a couple of minutes between the two. They both chuckled, feeling the atmosphere thicken. Ryuk, trying to lighten the mood some, "You'll find out about that after you die."

A rush of feet on the stairs and a knock on Raito's bedroom door stopped Raito from continuing the conversation with Ryuk. Raito sent Ryuk a look, clearly stating that they would finish this conversation later that evening.

Raito unlocked the door after placing the notebook in his bag. "Akemi, didn't we already have our bonding time." Raito wondered briefly when Akemi had gotten back from walking Wiggy.

Akemi stared at him with sparkling blue-green eyes. "Sayu's home. Now, we need fellow sibling bonding time with the three of us. Wiggy is laying down in my room with the door opened. Sayu should be up in a couple minute with drinks." Akemi waltzed into the room and tossed himself onto Raito's bed. Ryuk was hiding in a shadowed corner, observing the two.

This new human also amused him for some reason. The two were soon joined by what Ryuk would guess as a female of their species. The girl placed the drinks on three coasters on Raito's desk.

"I swear, you two love bugging me." Raito grumbled good naturedly.

"We're not that bad." Sayu grinned, taking a sip of her fruit punch.

"No, your worse." Raito deadpanned. "When I finally get done with one, the other pops up. Or, you both show up out of no where."

"You're just jealous." Akemi smirked.

"What do I have to be jealous of?"

Akemi and Sayu traded looks, both trying to think of something. Sayu nodded to herself. "That Akemi and I can pass for twins if we wished."

Raito raised an eyebrow. "Good, the two of you can bother each other without me then." Sayu pouted.

Akemi stared at the ceiling in thought. "How about the fact that we're better looking than you could ever be."

Raito chuckled. Leave it to Akemi to be conceited about looks at the most random times. "I'll have you know that there are a lot of girls who'd disagree with you."

"Not if I already charmed them." Akemi quipped. Sayu giggled. It wasn't a common argument between the siblings. It only ever popped up when the two were relaxed with nothing to really worry about. Mainly during Summer break, but it was already Fall.

"You've got it all wrong, Akemi. Raito is jealous of our cooking skills." Sayu stage whispered. Akemi nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. Too busy studying for college to learn cooking skills."

Raito scowled at the two of them as they laughed, before smiling.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Raito sighed, after saying goodnight to Sayu and Akemi, though he had to force Akemi to go to his own bed. Raito turned to Ryuk and pointed a finger at him. "I haven't forgotten our earlier conversation. I have one more question. Why did you choose me?"

"Huh? Hyuk. Hyuk! Don't flatter yourself. All I did was drop the notebook. That's all. You thought I chose you? 'Cuz you're so smart or something. It just happened to land somewhere around here…and you just happened to pick it up. That's why I wrote the instructions in English- it's the most popular language in your world." Ryuk explained to the human before him. He wondered where these humans came up with their ideas about chosen ones and Death's hands in the way of life. Maybe he should find someone and have them write a book, so he wouldn't always have to give such long explanations to them.

Raito was shocked by such a notion. "Then why did you drop it? Don't tell me it was by mistake, after you went and wrote the instructions."

Ryuk thought about his answer for a moment. "Why did I drop it…? Because I was bored, that's why." A flash of barren landscape entered Ryuk's mind. All the Shinigami lazing about without much else to do but gambling and watching the Human Realm when gambling grew to be to much to handle for one's sanity.

Raito didn't speak, so Ryuk decided to explain a bit about the Shinigami Realm. How the Shinigami would nap for days on end, and even writing human names in the Death Note was considered as a pathetic way to spend your time.

"I'm in the Shinigami's Realm, so killing people in the Human World isn't any fun. But if I write the names of Shinigami into the book, they don't die. It's more fun to be here, is how I figured it."

An understanding silence spread between the two of them. Ryuk was the first to break it again. "Gotta say, though, you really wrote a lot of names in here."

"I was… bored too…" Raito confessed. "Of course, I didn't believe it at first… But that notebook has a power… That makes anybody want to try using it, at least once."

::Flashback::

Raito laid on his bed thinking about the Death Note as he stared at the ceiling. The Death Note sat innocently on his desk, subtly drawing his gaze to it. Tempted, Raito got up and walked to his desk taking a seat. He flipped open the Death Note contemplating if he should or shouldn't test it, especially since he wasn't sure how to find out if it worked or not. That's when it hit him. Channel 6 News!

He used the remote to turn on the small T.V. in his room by his desk, and situated in the corner.

A male reporter's voice spoke through the T.V.'s speakers. He was describing a hostage situation. "The man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nursery school with eight hostages. Including little children. The Metropolitan Police have determined the man's identity." A photo was displayed on the T.V. screen. "He is Kurou Otoharada, 42 years old and unemployed. Two days ago, Otoharada…"

Raito wrote the man's name in the Death Note now that he had a face to go with it. It was now 6:23.00 in the evening. He watched his alarm clock count the seconds. "Forty seconds and it's a heart attack." Raito told himself as the clock showed 6:23.41.

"That's forty seconds…" Nothing, Raito thought disappointedly, I knew it.

"What's this…? The hostages are coming out!" The news reporter shouted out in surprise. "They all seem to be all right. And now the police are going in! Will they be able to arrest Otoharada?" A few minutes passed as the newsman tried getting a few quick interviews with some of the hostages. "They're coming back out! But no sign of their captor just yet. What exactly is going on? This just in! The captor is inside the nursery school, and he is dead! It appears that Otoharada is dead!"

"Dead?" Raito quickly turned back to the Death Note.

The newsman continued with his report. "The police are emphasizing that they did not shoot him. Could that mean he committed suicide? Well, the hostages are apparently saying he suddenly collapsed…"

A heart attack… "It could be a coincidence. There's only one way to find out…" Before Raito could do anything else he heard his name being called. He glanced out his room to see his mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's 6:25 already. You have your prep course today." She reminded him.

Raito reassured her that he was just getting ready to go his thoughts still on the Death Note and Otoharada's death. Akemi walked by his room and peeked in as he popped a grape into his mouth. His eyes briefly flashed a dark blood red as he heard Raito's muttering before resuming their normal blue-green brilliance.

Akemi suddenly found himself wanting to draw again. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. Wiggy remained silent besides her owner as they watched Raito leave. Akemi glanced down at Wiggy. "It seems things are changing, doesn't it Wiggy? I wonder what sort of events these changes will bring."

Wiggy whined, ears flat against her head. Akemi hummed in slight agreement. "Not all changes are good."

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Raito contemplated who he should use as his next test subject. He eyed a group of bullies before dismissing the thought. He only responded out of habit as the teacher yelled at him for zoning out in class. Can't have the star pupil falling behind. He was still thinking on it as he left the prep class for the night.

'Damn. Start looking around you… And all you see are people the world would be better off without.' People gossiping, a classmate complaining about petty things, and a motorcycle gang harassing a girl in his class as she walked home alone. Though Raito couldn't remember her name at the moment. He walked into a nearby convenient store as the leader of the bike gang introduced himself.

"My names Takuo Shibuimaru, that's Shibutaku for short. Heh heh… Come on, girlie, how about it?"

Raito flipped open a comic book and pretended to read as he easily hid the Death Note from sight. In it he wrote, "Takuo Shibuimaru. Traffic Accident." He wrote that about six times before keeping time with his watch. Raito looked up in time to see his classmate run across the street at a crosswalk, Takuo Shibuimaru giving chase.

"Taku! Watch out…" One of the others called out watching in horror.

Raito's eyes widen as a passing truck hit Takuo Shibuimaru, instantly killing him.

"This… Proves it. The Death Note… Really works!"

Raito could hear the commotion coming from the biker's friends, and the girl across the street as people panicked about the "accident". He slipped out of the store unnoticed, hand to his mouth. He could feel bile trying to race up his throat. Raito quickly raced over to an alleyway, where he wouldn't draw much attention.

He wiped his mouth off once he had spit the last of the bile out. Suddenly he realized something. "I… I've killed two people…"

He looked at his hands, his mind racing trying to understand everyhting. "I've… killed… two people… Me… What do I do… Get… rid of this evil thing…" He clutched the Death Note through his school bag. Mind racing. If he got rid of it, who else would pick it up? Who else would use it? For what purpose. "No…" Raito couldn't get rid of something so dangerous to be used by those who would be reckless with such power.

"I was actually doing a service, killing him…" Raito stated to himself. It helped thinking out loud. An image of his first kill flashed through his eyes has he had seen him on the news. Then, the traffic accident followed. "But what about the second guy…? That wasn't worth the Death Penalty, what he did.."

Raito went silent as his mind began to calm down. He paused. Wasn't this what he had just been thinking earlier? "No wait…" Raito had to admit it out loud, at least to himself. "This is what I've been thinking all along…"

His face suddenly looked more sinister. "This world is a rotten mess," his hands clenched into fists, "it really needs to be cleaned up."

Raito continued on his walk home, mumbling to himself beneath his breath, so other may not hear what he was saying. They would think he was another student struggling with exams. "The question is…"

Raito got home a little later than usual. Sayu was asleep as well as their mom. Akemi's door was opened. He could see wiggy laying on the bed, Akemi's back against the wall. A sketch pad was propped up on his legs as he focused with unseeing eyes on his drawing. Raito went into his room. Immediately he hid under the covers like a little kid. He had thought he was to old for such nonsense, but right now he felt shaken to the core. "Do I have the guts…?"

(1)Akemi shifted from his seating arrangement feeling bones pop. He had seen Raito come home, but did not say anything focused on his sketch pad. Looking at what he drew, Akemi frowned. The picture was disturbing to him. Blood covered most of the picture, a body hidden from sight. A motorcycle with the wheels still spinning. And, a pair of familiar eyes with an insane glint revealing madness forming within the depths of the person's soul.

"Raito? What have you done?" Akemi asked the eyes. (1)

The next day Raito waved his siblings off as they split up while walking to school with others their age heading in similar directions. His mind was completely still on what he had done last night. He had tossed and turned unable to sleep without the thoughts plaguing him. Then, this morning Akemi had been quieter than usual. Blue-green eyes watching him in silent contemplation. Those eyes had silently studied him as if looking for something out of place, but Raito had been careful to give akemi no signs od his distress.

Now he was free to think some more on what he wanted to without Akemi watching him. 'Just two, and look at me…' Raito thought of the deaths. 'Well… It's only natural. They're human lives… Of course it isn't easy. Can I take it? Maybe not.' His thoughts settled for a minute as he took in the hustle and bustle of the city life around him. 'But… Come on, I can't quit. So I lose my peace of mind. So I sacrifice people's lives… Somebody has to do this! The world needs to be cleaned up.'

He watched distractedly from his seat in the class as the teacher walked in. 'Just suppose I gave the notebook to someone else. Could they do it? Nobody would have the guts…' He thought of the others' reactions to such power in their hands. 'But I do… I could do it… Not just that… I'm the Only One who could do it. So I'll do it! I'm using the Death Note… to change the world.'

::End of Flashback::

"Okay." Ryuk stated, clearly uninterested in Raito's story.

"I admit. It's been giving me bad dreams and I've hardly slept the last five days. I've lost ten pounds." Raito's mind flashed to Akemi's concerned blue-green eyes. He wondered how Akemi could sense something was wrong with him when none of the other members of their family had. "Still, I'm on a mission here. So I've been… Writing in the name's of the world's most brutal criminals. All the data I need is in my room. World news 24 hours a day on TV…Plus everythingon the internet."

Ryuk flipped through the Death Note again. He noticed something. "But you only specified the cause of death for the guy who got hit by the truck, nobody else. How come? Can't be bothered?"

Raito grinned happily. "If you don't specify the cause o f death, they all die from a heart attack." Raito pointed out. Ryuk stared at him, eyes curious. So, Raito continued. "That's the best thing about the Death Note Ryuk.I've covered the most vicious criminals. So now the level of atrocity is coming down. And every single one of them will die of a heart attack!"

Raito stood up from his desk seat. "Even a fool is going to notice that somebody is bumping off the bad guys. I'm going to make the whole world know I'm here… That somebody is passing ridhteous judgement on them!" He looked at Ryuk like he had been given the best Christmas gift ever. "And then nobody will commit crimes anymore. The world will be a better place." Akemi's kidnapping flashed through his mind. Akemi and Sayu would be safe. There would be no one who could hurt them anymore without him punishing them!

"And while people who obviously deserve to be punished are dying of heart attacks… I'll gradually be killing off immoral people and people who harass others, through illness and accidents."

Raito turned, arms spread wide as if to embrace the idea that had been forming all along. A pleased smile still on his face. "Even that will eventually be noticed by the idiot masses. They'll realise they'll die if they don't change their ways… I'll make this world inhabited only by people I decide are good!"

Ryuk spoke his passing thought aloud. "You do something like that, the only one left with a bad personality will be you…"

Raito glanced at Ryuk over his shoulder curiously. "What are you talking about Ryuk?" Raito turned to face Ryuk better, a childish smile on his face. "I'm a serious, straight-A student… A model teenager."

Ryuk just watched him. His fist clenched in determination. "And I…will _**reign the over a new world**_."

Ryuk grinned, now fully amused. 'I was right. Humans… are fun!'

.

.

.

A G8 Summit.

A meeting of the International Criminal Police Organization (Interpol).

"Fifty-two in the past week, And that's just those we know about. Every single one from cardiac arrest. All of the victims are criminals either being pursued by police, or already behind bars. We may assume that more wanted criminals, whose whereabouts are unkonwn, have died as well. In which case, the death toll will be over a hundred…" Voices competed with each other to be heard.

A young male listened in on the conversations through a computer, thanks to his assisstent, even though he was not with the Interpol himself. "Hmm… So Interpol's finally started to move on this. Well, this is one case where I am going to need some help from the police.

.

.

.

Akemi watched silently as a gothic letter began to form on the white page before him. L.

:End of Chapter One. Boredom.

As always thanks goes out to RivalAdmirer18, especially for putting up with my non-existent communication.

(1)Raito's story but added Akemi's viewpoint briefly.

AN: Argh! Finally done! At least with this blasted chapter. Sighs. Sorry it took forever, but I wanted to introduce L before I stopped. I was hoping to get a bit farther than this but… Shrugs. I need a break. This was frustrating to write because I had to figure out how to add Akemi without deviating from Raito too much.

Akemi will be appearing more in the next chapter. Oh yes he will, even if I have to… Moving on. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm tempted to add Beyond Birthday into the mix even though he was already dealt with several years before Death Note timeline. How many of you would like Beyond Birthday to appear? Your opinions are valued if not mentioned.

R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own it). I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling does). If I owned either they wouldn't have been has awesome as they are.

Summary: See previous chapters.

Official Pairings: Carrageen (Neville)/Truffle (Luna). Raito/Misa (one-sided).

Possible Pairings: Please see previous chapters.

Warnings: Death. Gore. Slash. Dark Humor. Anything else that I may be forgetting or do not notice.

Timeline: Following DN manga. I'd like to apologize, I have noticed that I said it was fall for the previous chapters. While that was somewhat correct, it should have been late fall/early winter (November/December). I shall correct that mistake this chapter.

Side Notes:

I: Akemi's abilities. See previous chapters. They are not changing at all.

II: Everyone's current ages are mentioned in the previous chapter. When one of them ages I shall mention it within the chapter if they are currently in the story.

III: Character looks. Please look at the previous chapter under side notes, IV. I will repost them every so often as a reminder to myself or if I change the way Akemi looks.

IV: Some of you have asked about Akemi's name and what it means, or have pointed out Akemi is a female name. Answers and reason for usage of the name are in my profile at the top just below my greeting and after my update information. Feel free to look. I should probably update the rest of my profile as well…

AAL: Hello. Glad everyone liked the previous chapter. Yay! Short list of things above this time, which most of you probably skip over. Most of you are probably ignoring this as well. Kudos to you, because I do the same thing sometimes. Hopefully this chapter will be done sooner than the last…

Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Previously:

_**A young male listened in on the conversations through a computer, thanks to his assistant, even though he was not with the Interpol himself. "Hmm… So Interpol's finally started to move on this. Well, this is one case where I am going to need some help from the police."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Akemi watched silently as a gothic letter began to form on the white page before him. L.**_

Now:

Vol. 1: Boredom

Chapter 2: L

Beyond Birthday was worried. The events of the last few days concerned him. The so called "heart attacks" for criminals would surely have drawn L's attention. And, like L (Beyond Birthday was certain), he had noticed that the cases had started in Japan.

Beyond Birthday had not been in Japan in a little less than seven years. Maybe six and a half. Blue-green eyes flashed in his mind. A name floating over the boy's head with no numbers below. His toy, that he had rescued, and was now waiting for to mature. The boy would be 14 now, 15 soon enough.

L had thought Beyond Birthday had committed suicide to out do him, and failed at the attempt (of out-smarting him, L). Wrong. It had not been hard to convince the potential for letter Z (whatever Z's name had been) to cause chaos under his name all those years ago in Los Angelus. Z was slowly being driven insane from the pressure and Beyond Birthday wanted to be free of the system they were in. Z just happened to be suicidal.

The plan had gone off without a hitch. Z had picked up all the knowledge he needed to become Beyond Birthday. Beyond Birthday had left the orphanage with Z's face, thanks to certain make-up techniques he had picked up from theatre books, disappearing into the world outside of that blasted place. He had even sent Z the three locations of the targets and the days they were supposed to die. After all, Z couldn't be Beyond Birthday without that knowledge.

Then, seven years ago, he had stumbled across something interesting. His toy. He had kept tabs on the boy by hacking into several systems and using a few contacts he had forged under a false identity. Akemi Yagami was his toy. Akemi Yagami was in danger. It was time to head back to Japan. After all, Akemi Yagami belonged to him!

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

4 December 2003:

_The Death Note- A notebook which causes people whose names are written within to die._

_Raito Yagami- The teenager who has decided to use this notebook as a means to purge the world of evil._

_And, Ryuk the Shinigami- The original owner of the notebook, who seems content to act as a spectator as Raito pursues his project. _

Ryuk sat up on Raito's bed. "I gotta say, you're really dedicated to this." Ryuk wouldn't admit it, but he was some what curious as to why the human spent so much effort of writing names into the Death Note.

Raito glanced up from what he was doing. "Mm. I don't have time to waste Ryuk." He turned back to writing names in the Death Note. "I only have a few hours a day to write names into the notebook-between getting home from school and going to bed. Then there are my siblings."

Sayu's carefree smile and Akemi's accusing but thoughtful gaze of late flashed through his mind.

"Sayu's not too bad. She will leave me alone or knock if my bedroom door is closed. Akemi is another matter. I blame his friends. He will pick the lock to my room without a care in the world as if it was completely natural. I bet his friends taught him." Just the thought of Keiji and Tetsuya teaching his little brother set him off on a mental rant about what he wanted to do to the two troublemakers.

Raito sighed, forcefully refocusing on the task at hand and answering Ryuk's unasked question.

"It's important that I stay at the top of my class. So I can't sleep in class, and I have to do all of my homework, for both school and my prep course. But I need to get enough sleep, because if I don't, it'll affect my health and my concentration."

Ryuk just watched Raito in silence. Humans were such delicate creatures that pushed themselves to survive even amongst their own kind.

"I'm ridding the world of evil and creating a utopia." Raito continued speaking. In his mind he envisioned a world without crime. A world where he would be a god. He had already decided that his family would have high standing in his new world if they did not oppose him. "No matter how much time I have, it won't be enough." It would never be enough.

Suddenly, he heard the lock click open and sighed as Akemi poked his head in, unbent paper clips in hand. Casually, Raito closed the Death Note as he glared at his younger sibling.

"Akemi." Raito growled in annoyance.

Akemi grinned with a raised eyebrow. Clearly taunting his older brother. "Raito," Akemi purred, "Sorry to come in unannounced, but I heard you mumbling and was worried. Talking to yourself could be considered the first sign of insanity after all. That and…"

He ducked to grab something from under Raito's bed. "Aha! I knew Sayu hid her in here." Akemi carefully slid a violin case from beneath Raito's bed. He opened the violin case with the utmost care, examining the instrument with a critical eye to see if Sayu had accidentally caused damage. He would have to actually tune and play the violin to tell if there was damage he could not see. "Hello lovely. You're not hurt are you?" Akemi cooed.

Raito watched Akemi with a raised eyebrow. He was the one going insane? At least he wasn't talking to himself, though no else could see Ryuk, so that could be up for debate. Ryuk's amused chuckling was not helping matters.

Akemi ignored the black blob hovering in front of the window as unimportant for now as he stood up with the intent of practicing the violin right where he was, despite what Raito may have wanted. Raito relaxed in his seat, allowing his little brother's violin's melody wash over him in a happy cascade of notes.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

A G8 Summit: A meeting of the International Criminal Police Organization

Bickering. They were old men bickering over criminals. Whether their deaths were a conspiracy or coincidence, he had enough.

"I think we have no choice. This is another one for L."

"L…? What's that chief?"

He turned to his partner and other representative of Japan. "That's right. This is your first Interpol meeting. Nobody knows…" He began to rifle through the papers on his desk. "…L's real name, or whereabouts, or even what he looks like. But he can solve any case, no matter what it is. I suppose you could call him a sleuth… No- Well anyway, nobody knows who he is… But he has solved countless unsolved cases so far. You might say he's our trump card… Our ace in the hole… Something like that…"

"But they say L only gets involved in cases that interest him. If not, forget it."

"That's right. And anyway, we have no way of contacting him!"

"L is already involved." A calm voice stated causing everyone to go silent. A man hidden by a trench coat and hat stood in front of the assembly. "L has been investigating the case for some days now."

"Watari!"

"Huh? Watari? There's another Japanese here?" His partner asked leaning closer.

"He isn't with us. Watari is the only person who can contact L. But nobody knows who he really is either."

Watari placed a computer on the table before the group. "Silence, please. You will now hear L speak."

"Good afternoon. This is L." A distorted voice came from the computer. The screen white with a large gothic L (black) in the center. "the case before us is unprecedented in scope and difficulty…" The voice paused. "…And is a monstrous crime of mass murder that must be stopped at all costs! In order to solve it, I request the full cooperation…" Another brief pause. "…Of the police worldwide, with a resolution to that effect passed at the Interpol meeting today."

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Ryuk flew behind Raito and his two fell school mates. He was listening in while the three discussed the current cases of criminals dropping dead like flies. Raito pretending to not have any knowledge of it or that he was the cause of it. Ryuk briefly wondered where Raito's brother was.

Akemi. Ryuk couldn't help but smile in amusement. He would recognize that brat anywhere in this world. His soul would never change despite being reincarnated. Whenever He was born or reborn as the case was currently, things were bound to stir the fabrics between the Human World and the Shinigami World. Though Ryuk recognized Him, he couldn't quite remember why He was so important. It had been ages since any Shinigami had come across Him, but…

He would have to think of this later.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Raito." Ryuk pointed out. Ah, the blessings of being a Shinigami. You could think of multiple things and still observe those around you if you so wished. It wasn't something Ryuk did often.

"Not really, Ryuk." Light stated before opening the door to his home. "I'm home."

"Hello, dear." Sachiko greeted Raito as he continued up to his room.

"Because I leave the Death Note here at home." Raito continued his train of thought upon entering his room. He locked the door behind him, despite knowing that Akemi could break in if he wanted. Raito didn't have to worry about that today. Akemi would be with Keiji and Tetsuya until later that night.

Raito pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out the Death Note. "Until I see this, when I'm at school or anywhere else I just can't relax."

Raito flicked on the small TV that was placed on a small bookshelf and angled so he could see it from his desk. The TV was always on the News channel these days so he didn't bother changing it. He turned his desk computer on. Bored he decided to see what people were saying about the cases of heart attacks amongst the criminals. Spotting a link to another website Raito clicked on it.

"Check this out, Ryuk."

Ryuk floated over curious. "Hm?"

Raito leaned forward slightly, interested in the site that had popped up. "People are already putting up websites."

_**The Legend Of Kira The Savior**_

_Why are the world's criminals being eliminated one by one? Because the Lord Kira is a Messenger from Hell who will not suffer the presence of Evil in this world!_

_Beware: You may only enter this site if you believe in Lord Kira's Resurrection._

Clicking on the enter button, Raito spoke to Ryuk. "Kira… I don't like how it obviously comes from the word "killer," but that's what people all over the world already know me as." Kira. Raito felt something then, but he wasn't sure what it was.

It was as if something had stirred from a deep sleep. A part of himself that he had missed his whole life.

"All you have to do is Google "Kira," and you find tons of sites like this. Media reports still refer only to "The Series of Mysterious Deaths Among Violent Criminals," but.." Raito continued explaining to Ryuk, though he was just thinking aloud again in all honesty. "…People all over the world already feel it- That someone is passing righteous judgment on them. This is what human beings are like, Ryuk."

"?" Ryuk was unsure of what to say.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Akemi raced to the train station. He had to get home! Now! He couldn't explain it, but he knew that something was happening, something he had to stop before it got much of a chance to develop. Keiji pulled Akemi through the crowd while Tetsuya pushed the people in front of them out of the way.

They may not understand anything, but they knew that Akemi often had these feelings, and instead of standing in his way they helped to get him where he needed to be. After all, it was because of Akemi's feelings that they were even still alive today.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Raito continued explaining his ideas to Ryuk. "Say in school, we have a discussion in class… There's no way the subject would be, "Is it all right to kill someone evil?" But let's say that was the subject. Everyone would act all virtuous and say, "No, it's wrong to kill anybody." And of course, that would be the proper response. People need to maintain that kind of façade in public."

Raito shrugged in fond disappointment before jabbing his finger towards the computer screen. "But this is what they really think. Cowards." Raito stated in dark amusement. "Nobody will acknowledge My existence openly… But out on the anonymous internet, "Kira" rules. He's all over the place."

Yes. I was best to separate Kira from Raito while acknowledging that they are the same person. If only Raito knew the thing that had awakened with the acknowledgement. He crossed his arms satisfied with Kira's status on the internet. "People know. They won't come out and say it, but they know someone's killing off the bad guys. Those with clean consciences are cheering Kira on in their hearts… While the guilty are living in fear, waiting for judgment to strike them." Raito let out a brief sound of amusement. "This is great. It's going exactly the way I planned…"

Yes, things were moving along more smoothly than "Kira" could hope for. It was so easy to slip in to the teen's self and slowly alter it to his way of thinking. The TV buzzed drawing both of Raito's and "Kira's" attention. Ryuk was also glancing at the TV.

"We are interrupting the program to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from Interpol… with Japanese voice over by interpreter Yoshio Anderson."

A man dressed in a suit was the focus of the camera. He began to speak. "I am Lind L. Tailor, more known as "L"- The sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide."

Raito's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell-?"

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Akemi froze in the shopping district turning his gaze to the giant TV screen above the massive crowd. Keiji was tugging on his arm and Tetsuya was trying to get him to move. He found his legs frozen to the spot. Was he too late?

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Beyond Birthday scowled at the live feed he had hacked into. It was coming from the same region where he knew his toy lived. Was L really that brash? Silly question. Hopefully this didn't put his toy in any danger, but he just somehow knew his toy was going to be near the center of events taking place. Good thing his flight was leaving soon. He would be in Japan soon enough and he would be able to watch over his toy much easier.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Lind L. Tailor continued, pressing on. "Criminals have been the target of a killing spree… Which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. "Kira," as the perpetrator is commonly known, will be caught. I guarantee it."

Ryuk couldn't help poking fun at Raito. "He guarantees you'll be caught, hyuk, hyuk."

Raito grinned. "Hmph." He held up the death Not e with both hands, his face eager and childlike in his excitement. ""Moron! Like hell I'll be caught. I've got the Death Note, see?" He temporarily forgot he was talking to a TV. "Without this notebook, you don't have any proof- None. There's no way you can catch me!"

Raito turned to Ryuk, calmed. "Hmph, I was so ready for this. The police, this guy… I knew this would happen."

Lind L. Tailor looked directly at the camera as if speaking to Kira directly, which he was. "Kira. I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this. But what you are doing…_** IS EVIL!**_"

Raito's eyes widen briefly before his expression darkened. His tone changed. Kira was out. "Me… Evil..?"

"_**I Am RIGTEOUS!**_" Kira declared. "I'm the hero who's liberating people from fear. I'm the Savior who's going to be like a God of this perfect new world! Those who try to fight me… They're the evil ones!" Quickly he jotted down Lind L. Tailor's name into the Death Note. "Heh, heh. Now we'll see what happens to those who offend Lord Kira. The world's watching L…" Raito ignored what "L" was saying as he timed the man's approaching death.

"Twenty seconds to go. Ten. 3, 2, 1. Zero!"

The man on TV convulsed in pain clutching at his heart before slumping over dead.

"Ha ha ha!" Raito eyes stared at the screen, watching as men approached the fallen man to carry him off screen. His moment was ruined however as a distorted voice filtered out of the TV.

"I… I don't believe it… This was an experiment to test a hunch I had, but never really thought… Kira… You can actually kill people without direct contact…"

"What?" Raito was not happy.

The distorted voice continued. "So… My hunch was right… I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, but you can… You'd have to, of course. It didn't make sense otherwise… Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed Lind L. Tailor, the man you saw on your TV, he was a condemned criminal schedule to die today, at this hour. His arrest and conviction was kept secret from the media, and unreported even on the internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems…"

Raito remained quiet, staring at the TV screen still in slight surprise. This was somewhat unexpected. Ryuk laughed. "He got you there."

"But I, _**L**_, do in fact exist. So, come on! Kill me if you can!"

The screen changed to show a large, black gothic L on a blank, white screen as background.

Raito's forcibly closed his mouth. That Jerk… Raito thought to himself. "Kira" silently agreed in the back of his mind.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Akemi blinked. Somehow, he just knew things had complicated more than he had thought possible.

Keiji and Tetsuya were both gripping him as close as possible to them. They would be sure to stick close to Akemi as often as possible. After all, the idiot on the screen had probably just caused major problems for their best friend, and if they ever found him they would hurt him badly.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Beyond chuckled darkly. L was asking to be hurt. L had become to bold in Beyond's time away from him it seemed. When he got a chance he was going to deck L in the face.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

"What are you waiting for?" L asked. He ignored how the people were probably reacting to him confronting Kira so directly. They were currently insignificant in the events unfolding.

L pressed on, "Come on! Go ahead and kill me. I'm still here. Can't do it, Kira? Evidently, you aren't able to kill me."

"The one who's breathing the biggest sigh of relief right now is L, hyuk hyuk." Ryuk pointed out to Raito.

"So there are people you can't kill. That's a valuable clue." L stated. "Now I'll give you some information, in return."

Raito wondered where L was going with this.

"Although it was announced that this was being televised globally… Actually, it was broadcast only in the Kanto Region around Tokyo. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto Region of Japan, Kira."

Raito ignored Ryuk's amused comment about L being sharp.

"And, although the police have missed this, your first victim was the Shinjuku Killer who took eight people hostage in a nursery school. His crime, when compared to those of the notorious murderers who've died of heart attacks, was not very serious. Moreover, the case was reported only in Japan, nowhere else… That was all the information I needed. I knew, Kira, that you were in Japan! And that your first victim was nothing but a guinea pig for testing your powers! We broadcast first to Kanto because it has the largest regional population in the country. That you happened to be there was pure luck. I didn't expect this to work so perfectly according to plan, but… Now, I dare say, it may not be so long before I send you to die. Kira, it would interest me greatly to know how you carry out your murders… But that's something… …I can find out after I catch you!"

Raito leaned heavily against his desk. "Send me…" The thought was disconcerting, he would have to… "To die, he said…" Raito glared at the TV.

"L…"

"Kira…"

"_**I'm going to find and dispose of you, if it's the last thing I do! I'm… **__**RIGHTEOUS!**__**"**_ It was eerie how similar they were Ryuk reflected.

"Till we meet again, Kira."

The screen vanished off the TV leaving it on a static channel. Raito seemed surprised by the fact that L had confronted him in such a matter.

Ryuk spoke up. "So, you're both trying to find someone you know nothing about… Not their name, face or anything else. And whoever is found first, is out. Dead…" Humans are… A Riot! Ryuk declared to himself.

"I'll win." Raito stated with determination.

Ryuk laughed. "I'm watching this contest to the bitter end."

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

Keiji and Tetsuya spread Akemi's extra blankets on the floor of his room and pulled out the extra pillows. Akemi was curled around Wiggy, and stroking her absentmindedly to sooth his mind while his friends prepared the room. Apparently they had decided to stay the night with him instead of returning home.

It was more for their comfort than his, or so they told him. It was really just an excuse to stay the night and make sure nothing bad happened to him in reality.

Akemi didn't mind. He needed the comfort as well. He just knew things were going to be hectic for a while.

:End of Chapter Five

AAL: Well this didn't turn out to bad. You know, you would never realize how much these characters tend to ramble their thoughts away until you type it up. Ah well.

Yes, I will be treating Raito and Kira as two separate beings/personalities on occasion or certain events. Just, doesn't it seem that way? Slowly Raito becomes the mask and Kira is the one in charge. Sorry, that's just my thoughts about it. I welcome ideas that will flow with what I have written.

Poor Akemi. Nothing but an interesting toy to Beyond currently.

Yeah, I skipped the scene at Interpol where L informed Interpol that he would prove Kira was in Japan when he requested the help of the Japanese police force specifically. I also skipped the scene where the Japanese police force witnessed the confrontation between L and Kira. I didn't want to type that up…

Hoped you enjoyed. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but no promises. I have a friend who wants to borrow the DN manga and in return she's lending me some of hers so it just depends I guess.

R&R?


End file.
